Max and Fang?  : NO WINGS
by FireInMyHeart226
Summary: NO WINGS! Maybe FAX. ;  Max has just moved to Arizona, where she meets Nicholas AKA Fang. They become good friends. What will Arizona have in store for Max? Friendship, Pain... Love? Rated T because Im paranoid XD COMPLETE! :D
1. Chapter 1

_There's NO WINGS in this story! FAX.. FAX.. AND MORE FAX! ;) Please review! __J_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUIM RIDE. If I did, Dylan wouldn't exist. So, I obviously don't own Maximum Ride. _

_Claimer: I DO own this plot. That's all. xD_

Max's POV

Hi there. My name is Maximum Ride Martinez. I have a younger sister named Ella, and she's 14. I'm 16. I We were moving from California to Arizona with my Mom, Valencia Martinez. My father, Jeb, had abused us. We finally called the police, and we decided to just try to move as far away as we dared from him. Anyway, we had JUST gotten to Arizona and out of the car and my sister, Ella, already pounced on me.

"ELLA GET OFF!" I yelled.

Ella smiled innocently. "Maxie, I 'accidentally' fell on you. Sorry."

"Then GET OFF."

"Nope." Then she began tickling me. Geeesh is she trying to kill me?

"E-Ella! Please stop!" I rolled out from under her, then ran away before she could grab me again. I ran into something.. No. Some_one. _I didn't cause the person to fall over, just kind of lose their footing for a second before stabilizing themselves. I, however, almost fell to the ground before a pair of strong hands grabbed my waist and held me firmly. I shuddered slightly at the touch, as it brought back so many bad memories, but shook my head to clear it. I looked up at the person whom I had just RAMMED INTO and was taken aback by what I saw. He was NOT Jeb: my father, who had hurt me in so many ways. The one who had.. Raped me…He was a tall boy, with dark hair and even darker to eyes. The kind of eyes you could get lost in. He had olive skin and he was.. Perfect. I felt my heart skip a beat and blushed.

"You okay?" the boy asked, smirking slightly at my blush.

"Um.. Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. My sister was chasing me.. And trying to tickle me.." I blushed a little darker, feeling pathetic for running away from my little sister.

The boy just chuckled. "Ticklish, eh?" he smirked again._ Couldn't this guy SMILE? _I thought.

I laughed and nodded. "SUPER ticklish. And, thanks by the way." He shrugged, then realized his hands were still at my waist. I swear I saw a bit of pink taint his cheeks: It was adorable. _Wait! Did I just THINK that? _Oh wow.. This boy was really messing with my head. He gently took his hands from my waist and slipped them in his pockets.

"No problem. I live right next door," he pointed to his house, which was next to mine, "My name's Nicholas Anderson. Everyone calls me Fang, though." he flashed me a half smile, and I felt myself get slightly dizzy.

"I'm Maximum Ride Martinez. Everyone calls me Max… Now, do I even want to know why you're called Fang?" He abruptly laughed and grinned at me.

"Probably not." With that, he winked at me. "So, did you guys just move here?"

I nodded. "We moved from California." He looked at me for a second, and I thought he was probably scrutinizing me for a flaw.. I don't find myself attractive, but Ella tells me I'm 'hot'. I blushed slightly, and he looked me in the eye.

"So, why'd you move to Arizona?"

I froze. I didn't want to tell anyone about my past.. They'd think I were a victim and never treat me the same way. Fang seemed to notice my tenseness and held up his hands in an 'I surrender' sort of way.

"You don't have to answer the question. Its okay," he said, never breaking eye contact.

I nodded and looked at my feet. Then, suddenly, Ella ran up to us. She seemed to notice Fang's looks like I did, but she was discreet. So, she smiled politely. "Hi, I'm Ella. Max's sister. You are?"

Fang looked at her, and repeated his name like he had said it to me. Ella nodded and agreed to call him Fang. She then smiled flirtatiously at him, and I knew it was time to get her out of there.

"Bye Fang. I'll see you at school?"

He grinned at me. "See ya Max. And yeah, I'll look for you tomorrow. I can show you around."

I nodded and smiled at him, then dragged my sister into the house. She laughed and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's so funny?"

She stopped laughing and grinned at me. "Well, he was making goo-goo eyes at you, you were making goo-goo eyes at him, and then I flirted and you dragged me away. When are you two getting married, again?" She burst out laughing as I blushed and picked up a pillow from where my mom had set it on the couch. I then threw it at her, laughing as she ducked.

"Seriously though, Max. Give this guy a chance, okay?"

I frowned. "He probably doesn't even like me.. Ella, he probably has a GIRLFRIEND."

Ella just laughed. "Whatever, Max. But promise me ONE THING and I'll drop this conversation for now."

I hesitantly nodded. She grinned at me, a tad bit evilly. "Anything?" she asked.

I nodded again. I was SOOO scared…. Ella can be scary when she wants to be.

"I get to dress you for school everyday!" she smiled at me. I stared at her, then realized I had promised so I frowned and nodded. See, Ella got mom's girly genes. I have NONE OF THEM. So, obviously, I was going to be Ella's life size Barbie. GREEAAT. (Note my sarcasm, please)

"Fine, Ella. Now let's go unpack our stuff into our rooms."

She nodded and we began to carry boxes upstairs. She gave me the bigger room, and I took it gratefully. She smiled at me, and I put on my Ipod to a song called "Decode" by Paramore. I turned it up loud and began to unpack, thinking about Fang. _Could he REALLY like me?_

_**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? LOOOVE it? Please, with cherries on top, review and tell me what you think! Suggestions are loved and taken into consideration, and just plain old reviews are wuvved and fed brownies! :D XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I'm changing Ella's age! She's 13, not yet in High school! I don't feel like making her a big part of the story! And I got a review :D! I was so happy, I'm ashamed to say I did a happy dance.. It was probably horrifying to watch . _

_Fang: It really was horrifying.. _

_Me: SHUT UP FANG! I USED TO LOVE YOU! D:_

_Fang: .. You still do.._

_Me:… Maybe…_

_Max: WHAT?_

_Iggy: ANYWAYS, FireInMyHeart226 AKA Lexie, does NOT own MR. If she did, shed probably make me fall in love with Total.._

_Me: Oh Iggy, you know me so well! :D _

_Iggy: 0.o_

Fang POV

Today's the first day of school.. Woo-hoo! (SARCASM BETTER BE NOTED) As I woke up, a thought crossed my mind: _I get to see MAX. :D _… Okay, whatever the hell face that was at the end, forget you ever saw it.. ANYWAY, I could tell that I really liked this girl.. She was different. When I met her, she was wearing jeans, converse, and a tee-shirt that said: I'm Better Than You: DEAL WITH IT. I liked that she didn't care what she looked like, and didn't dress in slutty clothing. Though, I wouldn't mind seeing her in slutty clothing.. _Bad Fang! BAD! _OKAY, Max is really hot..

You can tell that she has curves in all the right places! She has long, wavy, dirty blonde hair that I wish I could run my fingers through. She also had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She has long legs, and a thin stomach. She was beautiful, and I couldn't find a flaw in her. Though, she did blush a lot.. I smirked as I thought about her blushing, as she realized my hands were still on her waist. I liked them there, but I thought it'd be creepy if I left them there any longer.

I put on my usual black attire, and slipped downstairs where my little sister Monique (Whom we call Nudge. Don't ask me why; I have no freaking idea) was sitting, reading a fashion magazine and eating her breakfast. I piled my plate with French toast, eggs, and bacon. I then sat down, basically inhaled my food, and nudged Nudge (..No comment..).

"Time for school!'' I told her, and got up, "Ill leave you here if your not in my car in five minutes!"

She meeped, and stuffed her breakfast in her mouth. She then ran out to the car, and sat down in the back. She knew the front seat was for Iggy: My perverted best friend. I saw Iggy walk out of his house (he lives right next to me, on the side that Max doesn't live on). He hopped in the passenger seat, and smiled at me. Iggy had pale blue eyes, (AN- Iggy isn't blind!) and pale blonde hair. He also had a 6 pack, like me.

"Hey Fangles!'' he said, and I flipped him off when Nudge wasn't looking.

"Okay! When and where?" he asked, and I stared at him. He howled with laughter, and I punched his arm. Nudge looked confused, but was used to our antics so she remained quiet- FOR ONCE. I then drove off, in my black car, and headed to school. Yay,

Max POV

Ella woke me up, 2 hours BEFORE I HAD TO BE UP, and started straightening my hair. Then, she picked out a pair of short-shorts, and a tight, baby blue tee shirt that didn't' leave much to the imagination. Knowing I promised, I slipped on the clothes, put on a pair of converse (which she surprisingly was fine with) and sat through the torture she called ''Applying makeup''. She added just a bit of eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss. Then she made me look in the mirror, and, WOW.

I looked.. HOT. I thanked her, and went on my way. She was going to have mom drive her to school, and I wanted to drive myself. So, I hopped in my beautiful, red sports car, and drove to school.. As I got out of the car, I felt basically every pair of eyes looking at me. And most of them were males.. I felt like a piece of meat, and listened to some of their whispered remarks.

"_Man, who IS that hot chick?"… "I bet Ill get in her pants by the end of the week1".. "Id hit THAT"… "Do you think she's single?''.. _I stopped listening, slightly disgusted, and saw the one person that made my heart flutter: FANG. He was staring at me, mouth open, and he seemed like he couldn't breathe. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey," I said, trying to cover up how nervous I was.

"H-hi Max.. You look.. Wow," he said, and smiled at him.

"I'll take WOW as a compliment," I said, winking at him. He winked back, and smirked. Then, I realized he was with his friends. A pale, blonde haired guy, who was pretty darn cute (NOT Fang cute, though) and a girl with mocha skin. I looked at Fang, then back at them. He got the message and introduced us.

"Um, Max, this is Monique, my adopted sister, but everyone calls her Nudge. This is Iggy, my perverted friend"

Iggy faked a look of hurt, and held a hand over his heart dramatically. "Fangy! That hurt my feelings!" Fang rolled his eyes, and I laughed at Iggy as Nudge giggled. Then, Nudge looked at me.

"OMG! Fang, is this THE Max that you told me about? She's prettier than you said! YOU GUYS WOULD BE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE! I mean, you guys are like soul mates! CAN I PLAN THE WED-" Fang put his hand over her mouth, and blinked as pink tainted his cheeks. I just stared at Nudge.

"She said that ALL IN ONE BREATH.." I said, amazed.

"Its what Nudges do," Iggy said, "But I agree with her on your hotness!"

I blinked, then blushed. "Uh.. Thanks?" For some unknown reason, Fang's jaw tightened when Iggy said I was hot. Huh.. Before I could think it over, a red haired girl, wearing rather revealing clothing, marched up to us and clung onto Fang's arm.

"FANGY! Did you miss me? I missed you! Wait.. Who is this?" she asked, seemingly just noticing me. Fang rolled his eyes, and pushed the Red Haired-Wonder off him.

"Lissa, we're not together and we never will be. And its FANG. This," he said, pointing to me, "Is Max."

Lissa glared at me, and then walked up so she was in my face. "Don't even TRY to steal my Fangy away from me, Slut."

I glared at her, and she flinched. "First of all, your 'Fangy' doesn't seem interested. So, I'd go back to whatever guy pays you to get into your pants. Second, I'M a freaking slut? Have you looked in the mirror today?" Fang chuckled, and Nudge and Iggy burst out laughing as Lissa's face got red.

"I'm not a slut! Fangy, tell her off for me!" she said, and pouted like a little kid. At this, I burst out laughing, and Fang stared at her in disbelief before shaking his head. Lissa stomped away, after giving me one last glare, and we all laughed again.

Iggy then put his arm around my shoulders. "I like you, Max!" then, he pretended he was a teenage girl and squealed. "Like, ZOMG, we can be BFFLs!" I laughed, and fake squealed with excitement. I noticed that both Fang and Nudge seemed upset by Iggy's arm on my shoulders, so I gently took it off. I then let Fang lead the way into Hell- I mean High school.

_Aahhh! I made a long chapter! What do you think? Good, bad, EXTREMELY BAD! Do you hate it! PLEASE DON'T HATE IT!_

_Iggy: SOMEONE had too much sugar today.._

_Me: DON'T JUDGE ME!_

_REVIEW PLEASE! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to one of my bestest friends whom wants red highlights! :D _

_Fang: Oh HER? I love her almost as much as I love you, Lex! _

_Max: WTF Fang? YOU LOVE TWO OTHER PEOPLE?_

_Fang: Is that bad?_

_Max: Uh, YEAH!_

_Me: MAX SHUT THE FNICK UP! If Fang loves me and my friend, then that's fine! We're special people, so its not cheating! NOW. SHUT. UP!_

_Max: 0.0 ookayy…_

_Fang: *kisses my cheek, then hides from Max behind Gazzy*_

_Iggy:… ANYWAY, Lexie doesn't own MR. Though she does seem to own part of Fang's heart… _

Fang POV

WOW. Max looked AMAZING. Her outfit was so simple, yet it made her look amazinger! .. What the hell? I just said 'amazinger'.. I got it baaad.. Anyway, I was leading Max and Iggy to our classes. (Iggy, Max, and I had all the same classes, but Nudge had none with us. But she still had lunch with us.) As we were walking by, Sam Allen, the school's player, seemed to notice Max. He wolf whistled then proceeded to put an arm around Max.

"Hey babe! Wanna have some fun tonight?" he asked, moving his hands from around her shoulder to her way lower back. I had my fists clenched, ready to attack the jackass, when Max stepped away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Umm," she said, "How about no? You seem like a horny bastard who just uses girls, so you can go fuck yourself. I'm NOT gonna do it for you." WOW.. She told him.. I smirked slightly as Sam's face fell. He then whispered something in her ear, and walked away. She looked at me once, her eyes wide, before running down the hall and going into the janitor's closet. I, OBVIOUSLY, ran after her.

;

Max POV

Well, after being in the school building for NOT EVEN 10 minutes, I was already hit on by some player.

"Hey babe! Wanna have some fun tonight?" he asked, moving the arm that he had already wrapped around my shoulder to my LOWER back. I stepped back, and looked at him. He was kind of cute, I guess. He had sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes. He seemed pretty, er, fit. But he was a jackass.

"Umm," I said, "How about no? You seem like a horny bastard who just uses girls, so you can go fuck yourself. I'm NOT gonna do it for you." Nice one, Max. His face fell slightly, and then he came over and whispered into my ear.

"_Honey, I know all about you. About your dad, about everything. So, why don't you give it to me easy like you gave it to your Daddy?" _I froze, and looked at Fang once, before running down the hall and going into the janitor's closet. I heard footsteps follow, but I didn't care. How the hell did that guy know.. And I didn't give it to my dad easy! I was freaking tied down!

_Flashback _

_15 year old Max sat on her bed, listening to her favorite PINK album. Just then, her dad came in. He seemed drunk beyond comprehension. _

"_Honey," he slurred, "help your dear daddy work off some stress ok?"_

_Max knew she wasn't going to like whatever he had in mind, so she shook her head. Her Dad, Jeb, glared at her, and pulled out a roll of duck tape. He put a strip over her mouth, and then used the rest to tape her arms and legs to the bed, her legs spread out. Jeb ripped off both of their clothing, and then proceeded to take Max's virginity. Throughout the whole horrifying event, Max had cried and desperately tried to get away, to no avail. That continued almost every night until her mother, Valencia, walked in on the rape when Max was 16. That was the day they got him out of their lives._

_End of Flashback_

Sad thing? He had hit me and my mom _before _doing that. He loved my sister, and never did anything to her. I put my head in my hands, letting my tears fall. I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around me, holding me in a comforting way. I was too tired to struggle, so I just leaned against the person. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, and then I sighed and opened my eyes. Fang was looking at me, his eyes showing concern.

"S-sorry about that.." I said, wiping my eyes.

''Its fine! Are you okay?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunched up with worry.

"Hello no," I replied, "and I probably never will be."

He frowned at me, just as t he bell rung.. "Will you tell me what this was about later?"

I sighed and nodded. Then, I got up with the hekp of Fang and we set off into the hallway to officially start the school day.

_Oooo shiznit is happenin!_

_Iggy: Who the hell says shiznit? _

_Me: I DO! :D_

_Iggy: Sometimes I wonder why I love yo- I mean, uh… LLAMA?_

_Me: 0.o _

_Next reviewer gets a shoutout from Iggy and a kiss on the cheek from Fang! SO REVIEW! :D .. PLEASE!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you guys so much for reviewing. It means so, so much to me. Honestly., thank you so much. :D_

_Iggy: So… Yara ( the second reviewer who was Anonymous.. Damn girl should get an account..) IS AWESOME! She's pretty, smart, amazing, etc. *looks at Lexie* Is that a good enough shout out?_

_Me: Yep. She'll be happy. ('cause its all true! Love you, Yara!… AS A FRIEND.. 0.0) But wait.. Where's Sir Emo of Darkness? _

_Fang: Did you just call me Sir Emo of Darkness? _

_Me: Uh huh. _

_Fang: WTF? (What The Flock.. Hehe..) I'm NOT emo. I just like the color black…_

_Me: I'm NOT getting into this conversation now, Fang. Just kiss Yara on the cheek, and go sit in your emo corner!_

_Fang: .. Hmph. Fine. *kisses Yara on the cheek, then goes and sits in his emo corner*_

_Iggy: You people have serious problems.. Anyways, Lexie doesn't own MR. Though, she probably stays up late at night, hugging her teddy bear and wishing that she owned Fang.._

_Me: *hides teddy bear behind her back* Ahahaha.. Uhh.. Nooo.. Psh. Nooo… _

_Iggy: 0.o_

Max POV

Crap. Crap. CRAP. I have to explain my whole life story to Fang after school. MY life story. The life story that's going to make him think I'm some sort of broken girl, or a victim. And maybe I AM broken, or at least WAS, but I don't want anyone to know. I shouldn't have to put my pain on anyone else or have them deal with me. I'm a horrible person, and I have a horrible past, and so I don't know why anyone bothers with me. I mean, I'm not that pretty, I don't have a very good personality, and I'm just not worth the trouble.

I just sighed at my train of thought. No time for self pity. Its time to go to home room. HOO- FREAKING-RAY!. (That was Hooray with freaking put in the middle.. Did you get it..? No? Oh, screw it..) I walked past a group of girls on my way to math, and they burst out singing "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction; the most overused song EVER. I covered my ears, and a girl who was singing threw a button at me that read "One Direction Infection!".. I face palmed, and threw it TO her, rather than at her. She squealed and shouted after me "YOU WILL GET THE ONE DIRECTION INFECTION! MWAHAHA!"

I just blinked. Wow.. Fan girls these days.. I sighed again and walked past the girls, into the classroom. I sat down just as the teacher walked in. He sat down at his desk, and took out his attendance list. He went down the list until he reached mine.

"Maximum Martinez..? Is this a misprint..?" he read the name to himself again, as I just shook my head. ALL my teacher's ask that.

"No, its not a misprint. Its my name. And you can call me Max, Mr. ..?" I trailed off, as I was new here and I didn't remember his name.

He blushed slightly "Oh, sorry. Max, it's a pretty unusual name.. And my name is Mr. Pinkass."

I burst out laughing, and he glared at me. _Ohh.. He wasn't kidding.. _I turned my laughter into coughs, and looked at him innocently. He just narrowed his eyes at me, then smirked and chuckled to himself.

"It is a crappy last name, isn't it? In school, I used to get called "Ass Face" or just "Pink Ass".. The people in my classes weren't very creative." I laughed and so did the rest of the students. I had a feeling that Id like this teacher.

"Sorry for laughing, sir. I really shouldn't judge, with my first and middle name," He looked at his records and chuckled. Then he sighed.

"As fun as this is, we really have to start," he said, shaking his head regretfully. I smiled and nodded.

-Time Skip to Lunch-

I frowned slightly and walked into the cafeteria. I grabbed a tray, piled it high with high school delicacies, and looked for a table. I saw Iggy, Nudge, and Fang sitting at a table with a girl who had curly, blonde hair and a boy who looked a lot like her. There was also a girl with long, brown hair. Fang didn't seem to be talking much, and Nudge seemed to be talking TOO MUCH. She saw me, and squealed, and then began waving at me frantically.

"NO WAY! Guys, its MAX! You know, the one who is super pretty and got hit on earlier, then ran away! THAT Max! AAAH!" she then started screaming at me, "MAX! GET YOUR PRETTY ASS DOWN HERE AND SIT WITH US!" Everyone turned around to see who Nudge was yelling at, and so I blushed and fast walked to their table. Then, I sat in the open seat next to Fang, and play glared at Nudge. She blushed.

"Sorry! I had WWAAAAYY too much sugar this morning!" she scream-whispered defensively. I rolled my eyes, and smirked at the talkative child. Fang chuckled slightly, and Iggy looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked him, confused. Do I have something on my face..?

Iggy just continued staring at me. I face palmed. "This is getting kind of creepy!"

Everyone looked at Iggy, then back at me, and then back at Iggy, so on.

Iggy cleared his throat, and looked at me with wide eyes. "You.. You made Sir Emo of Darkness CHUCKLE. WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS? FANG THE MOST EMO KID EEEVVEERR JUST CHUCKLED! THE APOCALYPSE IS NIGH! EVERYONE GRAB YOUR TEDDY BEARS AND TAKE COVER!" I laughed along with everyone else. Then Fang glared at us, and it made us laugh even harder.

Iggy shook his head. "Seriously though, Max. HOW? You're NEW for llama's sake! And you made him chuckle! Unless… HE LIKES YOU?" I blushed furiously, and contemplated wringing his neck. Fang seemed to be having an internal battle as well, and he just shrugged at Iggy. Iggy then squealed like a little girl at the same time Nudge did. They then looked at each other with wide eyes, and burst out laughing.

I shook my head. What weirdoes I hang out with.. And then I look at the three people I didn't know, and looked back at Iggy. He got the idea.

"OOH! Max, this is Angel," he pointed to the pretty blonde, and she gave a sheepish wave, "her real name is Angela but she looks like an Angel with that halo of bouncy blonde girls soo.. And this" he pointed to the boy with blonde hair whom looked a lot like Angel, "This is Zephyr, but everyone calls him Gazzy. Or The Gasman. Trust me, you don't want to know why.." He shuddered, then pointed at the last girl with the brown hair, "This, is JJ."

JJ smiled at me, "Its short for Jennifer Joy. And I ABSOLUTELY FREAKING hate my name. What on earth were my parents THINKING?" I laughed and smiled at her, and she returned it with a grin.

I poked Fang in the stomach. "Yo, Fangles!"

He glared at me, and poked me back. "Yes, Maxie-kins?"

I face palmed. "DO NOT call me that."

He smirked, "Then don't call me Fangles."

"Yeah," said Iggy, "Only _I _get to call my gay lover Fangles!"

Fang looked at Iggy with wide eyes, and the rest of us burst out laughing. You had to love Iggy, he really knew how to make people laugh.

"Iggy, I am SO out of your league," Fang said.

Iggy clutched his heart and looked hurt. "How dare you, Fang! We're DONE. Its over!" He then wiped a few fake tears and put his head on Nudge's shoulder, pretending to sob. Nudge didn't seem sad at all about their close proximity. Huh.. Ill have to talk to her about that later. We all laughed, even Fang. What a wonderful lunch,. I smiled, loving the company I was keeping.

-Time Skip To After School-

I was hoping Fang had forgotten about the whole crying thing, but unfortunately he didn't. I sighed as I saw him walk up to me as I was about to walk home.

"I believe you owe me an explanation?" he said, raising an eyebrow and daring my to object. I didn't.

"Yeah. But not in public.." He nodded.

"Want to come over my house?" he asked, then quickly added, "Nudge wont be there and neither will my parents."

I frowned at him. "Why would Nudge be there?" I asked. He smirked.

"She's my adopted little sis."

"Oh.. And sure. Ready to go?" He nodded, and we walked in comfortable silence to his house. _Oh great.. This kid will be able to write my biography by the end of the night.._

Fang opened the door to his house, and I walked in. The walls were a nice cream color, and the furniture was a chocolate brown. The color scheme actually worked, and I was kinda shocked. I shook my head, as Fang led me up the stairs to his room. He stopped at the door and turned to face me.

"Is it okay if we talk in here..? If you're uncomfortable, we can go back downstairs..?" I smiled at him, and shook my head.

"Its fine. Lets just get this over with." He nodded, and opened the door. His room had gray walls and black furniture, and everything was pretty neat. I sat down on his bed, leaning against the wall the bed was against. I sighed, and watched as Fang sat down in his desk chair. He nodded at me encouragingly, and I took that as a signal to start my story. I took a deep breath, and shut my eyes, trying to figure out how to start.

"Well, when I was 9, my parents started getting into fights frequently. I didn't realize my dad had been hitting my mom, I thought it was only yelling. One night, my sister Ella and I, who was 6, walked into my parent's room. My dad slapped my mom in front of us. I had pushed Ella out of the room, and threw a vase at my dad, Jeb," I chuckled without humor, "then, my dad started hitting ME along with my mom. Little things would set him off, and he always came home drunk. But my mom still loved him.

"I found out that Jeb never did anything to Ella; she was his favorite, his precious little girl. He never hurt her. That fact hurt ME, but I'm glad he didn't touch her." I took a deep breath, "This went on until I was 15. My dad came home, very drunk. He told me to help him take off some stress. I told him no, and he just gagged me, and used duck tape to tape my arms and legs to my bed. Long story short, he.." my voice broke, "he raped me. My dad raped me almost every night until I was 16, my age now.

"My mom had walked in on my dad taping me to the bed and undressing me. She then found this house, and moved us far away from him. That's why I moved here.. And Sam, well, he had said "_Honey, I know all about you. About your dad, about everything. So, why don't you give it to me easy like you gave it to your Daddy?" _That's what made me break down…. Like Id give it to my dad e-easy.." I hadn't even noticed that Id been crying until now, and I just put my head in my hands and continued to cry. I didn't hear him move, but suddenly Fang had wrapped his arms around me.

"Max.. Ssh.. Its okay. I wont let anyone hurt you. Ill always protect you, I promise. I'm not like your dad." I stiffened at his words, and pain erupted in my chest. Someone had said those words to me before.

I shook my head. "Please, don't say those words.. That's what my ex-boyfriend, Dylan, had said to me.. Then, he went and cheated on me.." Fang took my face in his hands, and made me look him in the eyes.

"Max. I'm not like those other guys. You know that. I wont hurt you, and you're safe with me." I nodded, and noticed how close we were to each other. Fang looked like he was forcing himself NOT to do something, and I wondered what it was. But, I hugged Fang tightly.

"Thanks.. I know I can trust you, Fang…"

Fang pulled away and smiled at me. A full-blown SMILE rather than his usual smirk. I felt my heart soar, and I wondered what that was about, and if it'd be a problem.. I shrugged it off, and hugged Fang again, enjoying his warm embrace.

_TADA! NEW CHAPTER! What did you think? Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review! OH And if you want, you can tell me a costume you think Iggy should wear! I have an idea for the next chapter, but I don't know what costume to make Iggy wear! Random costume ideas, please? __J_

_Iggy: UH OH…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holy Fnick. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, ETC. THIS STORY/ ME! It means so, so much to me! __J_

_Iggy: Yeah.. MississippiMud, you gave Lexie costume ideas… GEE, THANKS. *sarcasm*_

_Me: IGGY! Shut the flock up! MississippiMud, honestly, thanks for the costume ideas! Iggy's just grumpy that he has to wear them. :P_

_Iggy: I hate you, Lexie._

_Me: Love you too, Ig!_

_Iggy: 0.o_

Max POV

As Fang and I hugged, I felt my eyelids droop. Itd been a hard, long day and I'd done all my homework already, in my free time, so I thought.. What the hay? So, I rested my head on Fang's shoulder and let myself drift off into a peaceful sleep. And for some reason, I knew that I wouldn't have any nightmares. Fang was here, and he'd protect me.

Fang POV

Max rested her head on my shoulder, and went to sleep. I sighed, and looked at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Normally, she would either smirk or sneer or show you that she was unbeatable. Except for when she was looking at friend's.. At people she trusted.. At ME. So, she trusted me. Big whoop. I trusted her too, even though I haven't know her for a very long time. She could read me better than anyone else.

But.. She couldn't like me how I liked her. I felt it in my heart, and I knew that I liked her, as more than a friend, I mean. She was beautiful, strong, and amazing. How could her.. Her DAD hurt her? How could he.. Rape her? Who rapes their own daughter? Especially when their daughter is Max. I felt hate, and rage boiling in my blood as I thought about what her father had done. She had cried about it, and I could already tell that she didn't cry often.

_That bastard… _He made her cry. He made My Max cr-.. Wait. Did I just call her MY Max? Oh shit.. This isn't good at all. Maybe I like her more than Im even letting MYSELF know.. Maybe.. Maybe I love her. Or Im at least FALLING in love with her. But, if I let her know and she doesn't love me back, then Ill ruin our friendship. I sighed, and ran the hand, that wasn't holding Max to me, through my hair. Why must life be so complicated? I looked at Max one more time, then let myself drift off to sleep.

-Time Skip to When They Wake Up-

Max POV

When I woke up, I found that there were too strong arms around my waist. They were holding me to a rock hard chest. _Where the hell am I? And WHO am I in bed with? I didn't.. you know.. Did I? _I opened my eyes, and looked around. Oh.. I was at FANGS house.. In Fang's room.. In Fang's BED.. With FANG. I tried to sit up, but his arms held me back.

"Noo.. Teddy Bear!" he whined, "Just a few more minutes!" I burst out laughing, and he opened his eyes, and looked at me, mortified.

"I mean, Uhh.. LETS GET UP NOW?" he said. I laughed harder, and he fake glared at me. Then, his eyes lit up, and I saw mischief swimming in the dark pools of black. Before I could even think "_Uh Oh" _he had moved his arms from my waist, and pounced on me. He then grabbed my arms, and pinned them above my head as he straddled me.

I tried desperately to force him off me, but the kid was too damn strong. He smirked at me playfully, and brought his face inches away from mine. I gulped at how close we were, and he noticed. His smirk grew considerably.

"So, Maxie, we're not going to tell ANYONE that I called you my teddy bear, right?"

I fake pouted at him, and shook my head. "No, we're going to tell EVERYONE, Fangy-Poo!"

He growled at me, and I thought it was pretty hot- I mean, uh.. FORGET I SAID ANYTHING. Anyway, he then started tickling my sides mercilessly, and I squealed and squirmed.

"Fine.. No.. One.. Will.. Know.. Now.. Get.. OFF!" I tried to say, while laughing so hard that tears sprung to my eyes. He stopped tickling me, grinning.

"I knew youd see reason, Maximum," he said, his head still very close to mine. I forced back a blush and rolled my eyes at him.

"Youre a meanie, Fang. A big, fat meanie!" I said, pouting playfully at him. He gasped.

"FAT? Did you just call me FAT?" he shouted, pretending to be outraged, "I'll have you know, Im FIT. Not FAT."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever you say, Fatty," I said with a smirk and he just glared at me. I laughed, and tried to roll out from under him. But he held me there, and leaned in close to me.

"No, I think I like you in this position," he said with a wink, his warm breath hitting my face. MY heart started beating a bit faster, as he leaned in. Our lips weren't even an inch apart, and I closed my eyes. _Im about to kiss Fang. Im about to kiss Fang. Im about to-_

"MAAX! FAANG!" I heard Nudge yell, and we jumped apart quickly. Nudge came into Fang's room, without knocking, and saw us sitting far away from each other; Me, blushing and looking at my hands, and Fang not daring to meet my eyes. She looked at us suspiciously and then seemed to just shrug it off.

"We're having a sleepover! Right here! AT OUR HOUSE FANG!" she squealed. I looked at her, horrified. Fang and I had almost.. Kissed, and she expected me to go to a sleepover at his house?

"Um.. Nudge.. I don't think-" but she cut me off.

"Max! Youre coming! I don't give a damn what you say, but youre coming and that's that! PPLLEEEASSE?" she gave me the bambi eyes. THE BAMBI EYES. I looked away and sighed, then nodded. She squealed and hugged me.

"ZOMG! Yay! Go home and get your stuff, then come back, okay?" I nodded again, and she ran out the door. I looked at the clock on Fang's wall. It was apparently 4:30 PM. We had slept for an hour and fifteen minutes. Not bad.. I looked over at Fang.

"Well.. Uh.. I'll see you soon, I guess…" He nodded, and I waved goodbye awkwardly. I then raced out of his room, and ran to my house, loving the feeling of running so fast. It felt like flying.

-IM-JUST-A-LINE-

When I reached my house, I sprinted up to my room. I then put a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top in bag, and a sleeping bag. I then put my tooth brush and other necessities in my bag. I slung it over my shoulder, and walked downstairs.

I called out to my mom, "MOM! IM GOING TO SLEEP OVER A FRIEND'S HOUSE! THAT OKAY?"

"YES! JUST.. DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID IF THERES BOYS.."

"MOM!" I yelled, blushing. I heard Ella giggle behind me, and I turned around and glared at her. She rolled her eyes at me, then hugged me.

"Bye Max! Have fun!" she said, and then ran off to her room. I sighed. That's MY sister for ya.

-TIME SKIP TO WHEN MAX ARRIVES AT FANGS HOUSE-

I knocked on Fang's door, and Nudge answered. "ZOMG guys! Max is here!" she hugged me, then basically dragged me into the house. I smiled at her, and sheepishly waved to the people that were here: Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Apparently JJ had a family outing that she couldn't miss so she couldn't come.

Iggy squealed like a little girl. "OMG MAXIE!" and then tried to tackle me, but I dodged and he tackled Nudge instead. Nudge blushed, because Iggy's lips were inches from her own. Fang cleared his throat, and Iggy jumped off Nudge. They were both blushing now. I smirked at the two; they obviously liked each other, so why don't they get together? I HATE when two people love each other and are to scared to get together.. It pisses me off..

"ANYWAY," Nudge said, her blush subsiding, "We're gonna play truth or dare, and karaoke, and have an awesome night!" I groaned at the suggestions she made; last time I played truth or dare, I had to flash my entire class, and Im embarrassed of my singing voice. But I put on a brave face. I could tell that Iggy and Fang weren't that happy either, but they were planning on going along with it.

"What do you guys wanna do first?" Gazzy asked.

I shrugged, just as both Angel and Nudge squealed, "Karaoke!" I sighed, as they brought out their laptop. Apparently they planned on just going on YouTube and looking up karaoke versions of songs on there. They then asked who wanted to go first. Iggy raised his hands, and told them the song he wanted to perform.

"Single Ladies, please," he said with a grin. I burst out laughing, and Iggy winked at me before his eyes widened. "Hold on! I gotta go get something first!" he screamed, then ran out of the room. I looked back and forth from Fang, Nudge, Gaz, and Ange. They all shrug, so I just sighed and waited.

-FIVE MINUTES LATER-

"Guys! IM BACK!" Iggy said, walking into the room. But he was wearing.. A banana suit. With a pink tutu over top of it, and tights underneath it. I blinked at him, then doubled over laughing. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy did the same thing. Fang just chuckled, 'cause he was too 'Fang' to full out laugh. Iggy struck a pose.

"Don't I look sexy?" he asked, and I winked at him.

"Very sexy, indeed," I said. Then I laughed again and Iggy grinned at me.

"I knew I liked this girl!" he screamed, and Fang's eyes narrowed. Inside, I smiled. Maybe he's jealous… No, he wouldn't be jealous. He doesn't like me that way. The almost kiss meant nothing to him.. I sighed inwardly, and laughed at the music for single ladies started. (**AN- Im not going to put all the lyrics to the songs; sorry!)**

Iggy swayed his hips from side to side, thoroughly rocking Single Ladies by Beyonce. He actually had a pretty good singing voice. After he was done singing, he went and got changed. When he came back, he said that I should go next. I gulped.

"N-no… Fangles can go!" Fang smirked at me, then poked me.

"Go! Sing your heart out, Young Grasshopper!" he said. I rolled my eyes at him, but sighed and got up. I chose the song "We Are Broken" by Paramore. I kind of dedicated the song to my past and people going through what I did, and so I put a lot of emotion behind the words. By the end of it, my eyes were kind of teary and Nudge and Angel were actually CRYING. Like, full out sobbing. Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang were all staring at me.

"What?" I demanded. They shook their heads.

"That.. Max… That was amazing," Fang said. He smiled at me- a full out SMILE- and I gave an embarrassed smile back. Iggy and Gazzy nodded in agreement with Fang, and Nudge and Angel managed to stop crying. Then Nudge looked at me.

"Max, you NEED to be in the talent show! You'd win for sure!" she screamed. The rest nodded earnestly. I sighed, and shrugged.

"Maybe," I said, and then I sat back down and poked Fang, "Hey, emo dude! Your turn!" He narrowed his eyes at me, then went up and sang one of my favorite songs- "Don't Fall Asleep At The Helm" by Sleeping With Sirens. He was.. Amazing. He sang like an angel. You know, a dark angel of course. But still.. It was beautiful.

I grinned at him. "That was.. Amazing. Honestly, that was fantastic," I said as he sat down. He just shrugged in reply. Nudge decided to go next, and she sang a song called "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. (**A/N- I hope I didn't get that name wrong.. Im too lazy to look it up! XD SORRY IF I DID) **It was actually a pretty cool song. Then, Angel got up and sang.. "One Thing" by One Direction. I found that I really, really liked this song. Then I mentally slapped myself. Then, I slapped myself in real life, and everyone looked at me like I had 3 heads. I frowned at them.

"Havent you ever seen a girl slap themselves?" I said, sighing. They all shook their heads, then shrugged. Then, it was Gazzy's song. He grinned evilly and chose a song called "Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber.

"NO!" I screamed, and ran out of the room. I HATE Justin Bieber! (**AN- no offense to any JB fans! I don't really care for him, but I don't think Max would like him.. AT ALL) **Iggy grabbed me before I could hide in the bathroom, and dragged me to the couch where he proceeded to sit on me. When Gazzy was done singing, my ears were bleeding. Not because Gazzy wasn't a good singer, but the song was HORRIBLE. The lyrics were meaningless.

Then, Nudge squealed, "TRUTH OR DARE TIME!" and Iggy got off me and sat next to Nudge where she was on the floor. I then sat next to Nudge on the other side of her, and Fang sat next to me. Then, Gazzy sat next to him, and Angel sat next to Gazzy. We were in a circle, and Nudge decided that since it was her idea, she'd go first. She looked at me evilly.

"Maxie, truth or dare?" she asked. I gulped. I had a bad feeling about this..

"Truth, I guess.." I answered. She seemed kind of disappointed-which I was happy about- but then she got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"If you had to date anyone here, who would you date? And Max, I know Im attractive, but you may not say Angel or I. I KNOW you like guys." I smirked at the last part of her statement, then blushed.

"Uh.. Fang…." I muttered, and then blushed. She and Angel giggled, and Fang had some emotion in his eyes I couldn't really put words to.. Iggy had a look of fake hurt on his face.

"MAXIE! What, Im not attractive enough for you? AM I FAT? I _AM _FAT ARENT I! UGH! Now, I have to diet and work out and-" then, Nudge slapped a hand over his mouth. The irony of it made us all laugh. I then turned to Iggy.

"So, Fatso, truth or dare?" I asked him. He playfully glared at me, and then looked thoughtful.

"Dare," he responded. I grinned, and had the perfect dare in mind.

"Okay. Ig, you have to kiss Nudgey for 30 seconds!" I said. Nudge blushed a deep red, and Iggy's face turned pink.

"UUUHHH.." he said, and I laughed.

"A dare's a dare! Go ahead, Iggy-poo!" I said, and Angel giggled.

Iggy looked at Nudge, then took her face in his hands. He then closed the distance between them and kissed her.. For more than 30 seconds, I can tell you that. Fang cleared his throat, and the two jumped apart. They were both breathing raggedly and blushing. Fang leaned over and whispered something to Iggy. Iggy grinned at him, and winked, and Fang gave him a small grin.

Iggy then rubbed his hands together and laughed evilly. "Who shall feel the wrath of the Igster?" he asked himself, then he looked at us all. He turned to Gazzy, "Truth or dare?

Gazzy gulped, "Um.. Dare."

Iggy grinned, "Well, Gaz, I dare you to run around this house five times, in only your boxers while wearing one of Nudge's bras and screaming "I JUST KISSED MY GRANDMA!""

We all burst out laughing, and Gazzy just stared at Iggy in horror. Nudge got up, and handed Gazzy a pink and white striped bra, and Gazzy stepped out of the room to get ready. He was back in the room in about seven minutes, and he had on only black boxers and the bra. We all cracked up, and I soon had tears coming out of my eyes. "Lets get this over with," Gazzy grumbled, and ran outside. We went to the window and watched.

"I JUST KISSED MY GRANDMA!" he yelled, running around the house for the third time, just as a little girl, who was walking her dog, walked down the sidewalk. She froze, then screamed and ran away. We all laughed even harder, and I had a feeling that we had scarred a little girl for life, but it was SO worth it. It was hilarious. Then, Gazzy came back in, blushing, and he went to put on some clothes.

When he walked back in the room, he was smiling all evil like. He turned to Fang, "Hey Fangy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Fang answered. Gazzy's smile widened. _Poor, poor Fang. _

"I dare you to straddle Max, and kiss her for a minute!" he said.

Nudge and Angel giggled and Iggy high-fived Gazzy. Fang and I looked at Gazzy, then back at each other. We were both blushing wildly. Fang shyly made his way to me, and put his knees on either side of me. He then brought my face to his, and his lips met mine.

OH MY GOD. I closed my eyes, and let my hands tangle themselves in his silky hair, bringing him even closer. I felt sparks, and saw fireworks behind my eyelids. He let out a low moan, and I faintly heard everyone laugh around us. But, there was only Fang, and nothing else mattered right now. It felt like only a second later that Iggy screamed, "YO LOVEBIRDS! ITS BEEN MORE THAN A MINUTE!"

We jumped apart, and we blushed slightly. Fang sat back next to me, and he and I were both breathing unevenly. I wonder if Fang felt the sparks too.. Everyone was looking at us, like "GET TOGETHER ALREADY, YOU LOVESICK MORONS!" Greeeat…

_Im gonna end it there, because my hands hurt VERY badly. __L_

_Iggy: OH BOO HOO. I wore a banana suit! With a tutu! AND TIGHTS!_

_Me: SHUT UP IGGY. Youll wear that everyday for the rest of your life, if you don't shush!_

_Iggy: MEEP. 0.0_

_Me: Uh huh.. That's right.._

_Fang: PLEASE REVIEW! J-_

_Me: Yeah! Oh and by the way, am I moving too fast..? Please tell me in your reviews! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate all feedback! And I have a comment to make before I start the chapter. An anonymous reviewer (Maximum Ride) reviewed and here is my response:_

_Well, first of all, thank you for reviewing! I do appreciate it! And I respect your opinion, so thanks for sharing it with me! I get that some people don't like to make Iggy perverted; I, however, like that in a story. I'm sorry if you don't, and I understand if you don't like it. And, the comment about Jeb being Max's father, and having to like her, and what they did together was 'weird'. Well, I know that Jeb is Max's father. But, alcohol can really mess a person up. I didn't give Jeb much of a back story, but for all we know he could've been involved with drugs as well. Anyway, the addictions can mess with your mind, and make you do things you'd never dream of sober. And the rape was weird? I agree, I don't think its natural, but it has happened (And will probably continue to happen) in real life for some people. And I never said that Jeb didn't like Max. But, again, the alcohol messed him up. He probably thought that he was preparing her for the world out there. There are actually TRUE stories of people's lives that are worse than this. I hope I don't sound rude right now, I just wanted to show you my opinion. But, still, thanks for your opinion and for even looking at this story! _

_SORRY FOR THE LONG EXPLANATION THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT! I really hope I don't sound bitchy.. . I seriously didn't mean to sound defensive or bitchy, I just wanted to explain. _

_And thanks so much FAXisAWESOMEsauce! (I FREAKING LOVE YOUR NAME! XD) I will definitely try to slow it down a bit! I have a friend (*cough* Yara *cough*) trying to rush me :P XD Lol JK LOVE YA YARA! But, thanks again so much! :D _

_And thanks to everyone else who reviewed and/or favorited or followed this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D_

Max POV

After they got done STARING at us, Nudge decided that she wanted to play more truth or dare. We all grudgingly agreed. She turned to Angel, "Truth or dare?"

Angel bit her lower lip, and muttered, "Dare."

Nudge grinned, a bit evilly, and then smirked at Angel. "I dare you to go up to every hot guy you see for the rest of the week, and say "My best friend is my pet rock!" Angel stared at Nudge, and we all burst out laughing. Angel blushed, and sighed.

"FINE. I hate you Nudge."

"Love you too Angey!" Nudge replied. We all rolled our eyes, smiling. Gotta love Nudge, right? Angel turned to Fang, and smirked at him.

"Truth or Dare, Fangy-poo?"

Fang glared at her, then thought for a second. "Dare.."

Angel giggled, and said, "I dare you to change the lyrics of the song "Fergilicious" to "Fangalicious" and to make a video of you singing and dancing to it," and then she quickly added, "and you have to act really into it!" Fang was wide-eyed, and his jaw was basically on the floor.

Iggy squealed, "We can put it on the internet!"

Fang frantically shook his head, as the rest of us agreed with Iggy. Fang then scowled at all of us.

"I hate you guys," he said. I smirked and pinched his cheek.

"You know you love us!" I said, and he muttered something that sounded like "You have no idea".. Hm. I wonder what he me-

"MAX! STOP ZONING OUT! Or Ill eat you!" Iggy said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You wouldn't eat me! You love me too much!" I replied. He then got up, and walked over to me. He then took my arm, and bit it- HARD- then walked away. I clutched my arm and glared at him. "Ow!"

Iggy shrugged., while everyone else laughed. I scowled at Fang, and then poked him. "Hey! You have to perform "Fangalicious!"" He glared at me, and I held back laughter.

"Okay, can I make the video tomorrow? I really don't feel like it today! Please?" he practically begged. I shrugged, and everyone else said okay. Fang then turned to me, grinning widely.

"So, Maxie Dearest, truth or dare?" he asked. I hesitated.

"Um.. Truth, I guess."

Fang's grin grew considerably, and I was pretty scared. "So.. On a scale of 1 to 10, how hot do you think I am?"

Did I just hear that right? Oh crap.. I WOULD lie, but I think Fang would know.. Head, meet table. Table meet head. Repeat as needed. Nudge put a pillow from her couch where I was hitting my head, so it stopped hurting. Damn you, you talkative little girl…

I looked at my hands with great interest, and muttered, "Ten." Fang put his hand to his ear, and leaned in closer to me.

"What was that, Max? I couldn't hear you?"

I turned to him, and narrowed my eyes. "TEN! Happy?"

He smirked, "Very happy, actually." Iggy sighed dramatically.

"Like the emo didn't already have a big enough ego! Thanks, Maxie!" Iggy said. Fang glared at Iggy, and I laughed slightly. I then turned to Nudge.

"You know the drill! Pick one!" I said. Nudge rolled her eyes at me.

"Would it have killed you to just say "Truth or Dare, Nudge?"? And I guess truth.."

I smirked at her. "Whom do you have a crush on?" She face palmed, and then blushed furiously.

"I-Iggy…" she muttered, and then she ran out of the room I looked to see Iggy's reaction, but he was already following her. Huh. Good, its about time they got together.

Nudge POV

As I ran out of the room, I kept thinking about how embarrassed I was. I mean, there was no way Iggy could like me back. I'm so.. Bleh. And he's IGGY. He probably likes Max.. As I was thinking all my sad thoughts, I noticed footsteps behind me. I turned around, to find myself face to face with my crush. _Iggy. _

"W-what are you-" I started, but I was cut off by Iggy's lips. _Holy llamas above.. IGGY AND I ARE KISSING! _I wonder what Fang's gonna think about- No. I'm kissing Iggy, and Iggy is all that matters at the moment. I sighed in contentment. I wish we could stay here all day, our lips moving against each other, but we cant. I pull away, and smile at Iggy. He smiles back, and we walk hand in hand back to the others.

_Sorry I didn't write that much! I just had to put something up, and so.. TADA. The next chapter will be much longer, if you want! And I hope you liked the Niggy! :D_

_Iggy: I GOT A KISS! FROM A GIRL!_

_Me: Opposed to a kiss from..?_

_Iggy: ….. *hides Justin Bieber poster with red lipstick marks all over it behind his back*_

_ME: *face palms* _

_REVIEW PLEASE! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks soo much for all the reviews on the last chapter! It made my day- No. It made my WEEK :D 3_

_Iggy: Don't go all sentimental on us…_

_Me: Debby Downer…_

_Iggy: My name is NOT Debby. -_-_

_Me: Sure its not, Debby. Sure its not._

_Iggy: *grabs a chainsaw*_

_Me: EEP! Enjoy the chapter, and please review! OH and I don't own any of the songs or MR! *runs from Iggy*_

Max POV

When Iggy and Nudge came back- HOLDING FREAKING HANDS- we all knew what had happened. Plus, there was a hint of "Paradise Pink" (Nudge's lipstick color) on Iggy's lips, so.. It didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out that they made out, and are now together. Fang's jaw clenched for a split second, before he sighed and gave Iggy and Nudge a small grin.

"Iggy, if you hurt her, I will freaking rip out your eyes, shove them down your throat, and then proceed to beat you with a llama made of metal," Fang said. Iggy looked truly scared, and he nodded earnestly. Then, Nudge giggled.

"A llama, Fang? Really?" she said through giggles. I laughed as well, and Fang smirked at Nudge and I.

"I may or may not have a llama obsession as well!" Iggy said, and I laughed even harder.

"LLAMAS? You, Iggy the freaking COOL ONE, has a LLAMA FETISH!" I exclaimed. He blushed slightly, and nodded. By now, everyone was in hysterics and I had tears coming out of my eyes. Iggy gave me his death glare, and I turned wiped my eyes, and only allowed myself a few more giggles. Everyone else quieted down as well. Iggy can be pretty damn scary..

"Guys, shut up. I'm going to sleep now," Fang said. I suddenly felt exhausted, and I immediately agreed. Everyone else said they were tired as well, so soon we were trying to find out where to sleep.

Iggy took the floor next to the couch; Nudge took the recliner (She had wanted to sleep next to Iggy, but Fang went all 'protective big brother' on her); Gazzy took the rest of the carpeted floor space (There wasn't much of it; it was mostly hard wood flooring and we all agreed that we'd only sleep on a carpeted area); Angel slept on the love seat, and the only available space left was the couch. And there were 2 people left. Fang and I. Crap.

Fang suggested that he sleep in his room, and I was about to agree when Nudge protested, "Its not a REAL sleepover if you don't sleep in the same room as your guests Fang!" Fang sighed, and he and I took opposite ends of the couch. His bare feet were at my head, and my bare feet were at his head. I looked at his foot for about 5 seconds before I sat up.

"I'm not sleeping with your FEET at my FACE," I stated, and moved Fang's legs so they took up less space. I, still sitting up, crossed my arms over my chest and leant my head against the back of the couch. I let myself fall asleep, and my last thought before I fell into a nice, needed sleep was _Hehe. I'm sleeping with Fang. In the most literal sense of the phrase. Hehe Hehe._

-Time Skip to When They Wake Up-

Still Max's POV

I opened my eyes, and yawned, arching my back. Little did I know that my shirt had rode up to my belly button. I heard a low whistle, and I quickly turned to who it was. It was Fang. _Of freaking course. _He was sitting right next to me on the couch, looking at me.I narrowed my eyes at him, and he held up his hands in surrender, trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes, and stood up.

He smirked at me. "Maxie's not a morning person, I guess," he said to no one in particular. I yawned again..

"You got that ri-" I started, to get cut off by, "Too bad for her its already 11:30 PM and her ass has to get up." Guess who said that? Did you guess Rebecca Black? If you did, you are sadly mistaking. The only words SHE knows are 'partying' and 'Friday'. (A/N Sorry for being so mean! I just imagined Max being like that XD) If you guessed Fang, then you are correct. I scowled at him.

"Same difference. So shut the fudge up, and go to your room, young man," I said, acting all motherly.

His smirk grew more pronounced and he winked at me. "Okay. Bye, _mom_," He said, and with that he went up to his room. Huh. He can actually follow order- WAIT. He called me MOM! I sighed, and shrugged it off. Whatever. I then got up, and made myself a nice breakfast of Cocoa Puffs from Fang/Nudge's kitchen. Or at least TRIED to. I miscalculated how much milk to pour into the bowl. I hardly had enough milk for my cereal! I shook my head; Id be a HORRIBLE house-wife.

I then took the bag that I brought with me, and went to their bathroom to change and get ready. Only when I was halfway up the stairs did I realize that everybody else was gone. I looked around, and then saw a note stuck to the front door. It said:

_Dearest Maxie and Fangy Poo,_

_You guys sleep way too late! So, the rest of us just decided to head out and do whatever the hell freaks like us do. Yes, I admit it. We are freaks. ;D So, you two have the house to yourselves. Have fun! But not too much fun, if you catch my drift. NO MESSING AROUND, you two! And if you do.. USE PROTECTION! _

_Lots of Love,_

_The Leader of The World; Iggy 3_

I was blushing furiously by the end of the letter. I went up the stairs, andthen walked into the bathroom. There I got changed into denim short -shorts, and a plain blue tank top. Then, I brushed my hair and my teeth. After that, I went to Fang's room, and opened the door. What I saw was.. Wow.

Well, I heard music. It was "Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met..)" By Panic! At The Disco. I LOVE that song, but it was right at the end. I was about to tell Fang that I loved that song as well, when it turned off and "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3 came on. Fang then started singing the lyrics.

His amazing, dark voice made the song a billion times better. But then.. He started dancing. Doing wrong, _wrong _moves to the song. He was trying to do seductive dance moves, and FAILING. I was choking back laughter.

"_She wants to touch me, WO-AH. She wants to love me, WO-AH. She'll never leave me-" _and with this "WO-AH" he spun around. Only to find me, standing in his doorway, face red from trying not to laugh. He blushed furiously, and quickly turned off the music.

"Uhh.. H-hey Max.." he stuttered, and I finally let out all my laughter. I was soon doubled over, unable to breathe properly. Soon the laughter turned to giggled, and I calmed down. Then, I looked at Fang and started laughing again.

Fang rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and I stopped laughing, feeling kind of bad. Which is odd and out of character for me.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you know the song you had on before this? Nearly Witches?" I asked, and I continued after he nodded. "Well, I've done some pretty bad dancing to that song in front of my mirror. Your secret's safe if mine is," I said with a wink. I then closed the door and walked downstairs. Life is so weird sometimes. One minute a guy's an impassive rock. The next, he's dancing to "Don't Trust Me", making a fool out of himself. _Ah, Fang, _I thought, _what am I going to do with you?_

_Hey! I hope you liked it! Please, please review! And tell me if you know any songs that you want me to incorporate in this story! Also, do you think they should make a band? PLEASE, tell me in your reviews! Id appreciate it :D_

_Iggy: LEXIE! WHERE ARE YOU! *turns on chainsaw*_

_ME: HELP! _

_Again… REVIEW PLEASE XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey everyone!_

_Iggy: Blah blah blah, she doesn't own MR, blah blah blah she loves me, Blah freaking blah._

_Me: Whhaaa? _

_Iggy: Pshh.. Nuttin.._

_Me: ^.^ Kaay.. ON WITH DA CHAPPIE, YA'LL!_

_Iggy: Don't ever do that again…_

Max POV

Well after my little, er, 'run in' with Fang I was both highly entertained and scarred for life. Soon after I went downstairs, Fang followed a bit sheepishly.

"Again, sorry you had to see that.." my little emo said.

I smirked at him. "Eh. Whatever. Just lock the door next time," I said with a wink.

Then our freaks- I mean, friends, decided to make an appearance They had a set of keys, and they had decided not to knock. Therefore, they were standing with their mouths wide open, gaping at us. Iggy cleared his throat.

"Uh.. OKAY, what the hell did Max see and WHY should Fang lock his door..?" Iggy asked. I then realized how "suggestive" my words could be.

I frantically shook my head. "NO. Its NOT whatever you guys are thinking! Oh, god no! EW.." They looked unconvinced, but they went with it. Fang was blushing, and I laughed at his disgusted facial expression. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel simultaneously shook their heads.

"Whatever, Love Birds," Nudge said as she sauntered out of the room. Iggy shook his head again.

"Why do people who are perfect for each othe deny their love?" he asked with a dramatic sigh. He then followed Nudge out and so did Angel and Gazzy- who were giggling. I blushed and looked at Fang. Then we both burst out laughing.

-A couple hours later-

Fang, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and I were watching "Americas Funniest Home Videos" when Iggy burst into the room, panting and carrying a lacy black bra and a mini skirt with sparkles- ALL OVER IT.

I blinked, and looked at Iggy, asking for an explanation. Iggy just squealed with excitement, and pointed to Fang. We all looked at Fang and back at Iggy.

We all screamed, at the same time, "FANGALICIOUS!"

_Hahahaha Im sorry its so short, I wanted to post something. REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE QUICKLY! :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter was so small! It was pretty rushed.. And now.. The thing you've all been waiting for.._

_FANGALICIOUS! :D _

_Iggy: HAHA I cant wait! And Lexie doesn't own MR…_

_Me: NO I DON'T! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

Fang POV

Shit, shit, fuck, shit, SHIT. I am currently wearing a lacy black bra, and a VERY sparkly mini skirt, watching one of my closest friends upload a video of me making a complete fool out of myself. How did this happen? Well..

_*Flashback*_

"_FANGALICIOUS!" we all screamed at the same time. Oh crap, I thought, this is a bad, bad, BAD thing for me.. Iggy tossed me the bra and skirt, and told me to get changed. I protested, but eventually Max gave me the "I have big dirt on you, mister. So, you better man up and put on that bra and skirt" look. I sighed, and went up to my bathroom, trying to appreciate how manly I felt in a shirt and pants. I would be losing all my man points for today pretty soon…_

_When I walked down the stairs, everyone stared at me, then burst out laughing. Iggy wolf-whistled._

"_HELL YEAH!" he exclaimed, "THAT'S MY LOVER, RIGHT THERE! WORK IT BABE!"_

_Everyone laughed even harder, and even __**I **__had to grin. That's our Iggy.. _

"_So, Fang," Nudge started, "we printed out the lyrics of Fergilicious for you. All you have to do is edit the lyrics as you go along." she said as she handed me a paper with the lyrics on it. I blushed, shook my head, and handed her back the paper._

"_Nudge.. I already have Fergilicious memorized.." I mumbled. Nudge stared at me for a second before laughing her head off. I scowled at her, and sighed. Lets get this over with.._

"_HELLO EVERYONE!" Iggy exclaimed to the camera that he had just turned on, "This is our cuddly emo pal, Fang! He has a song for you all! Especially for you, ladies," he said with a wink. Then, Iggy pulled me out to the camera's line of view. I blushed, and Iggy ran off and put on the music. I sighed, and started swaying my hips to the music._

"_Listen up, ya'll_

'_Cause this is it_

_The beat that I'm banging is delicious…_

_Fangalicious definition,_

_Make those girls go loco" I sang, and I made the crazy sign with my hand while swaying my hips._

"_They want my treasure_

_So they get their pleasures from my photo._

_You can see me, you cant squeeze me._

_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy._

_I got reasons why I tease 'em._

_Girls come and go like seasons" I then turned around, and shook my rear end at the camera._

"_Fangalicious _

_So delicious_

_But I ain't promiscuous_

_And if you was suspicious_

_All that shit is fictitious_

_I blow kisses." I then blew a kiss at the camera, _

"_That puts them girls on rock, rock_

_And they be linin down the block_

_Just to watch what I got." I then did a suggestive thrust, and then continued to sway my hips._

"_So delicious_

_(Its hot, hot)_

_So delicious _

_(I put them girls on rock, rock)_

_So Delicious _

_(They want a taste of what I got)_

_I'm Fangalicious_

_(T-tasty t-tasty)" I licked my lips, and then went to the ground, swiveling my hips, and then I went back up and winked at the camera._

"_Fangalicious- def_

_Fangalicious- def_

_Fangalicious- def_

_Fangalicious definition_

_Make them girls go crazy._

_They always claim they know me_

_Come up to me, call me Iggy" I smirked at my lyric change. _

_I 'm the F to the A to the N to the G. _

_And cant no other man put it down like me." I winked again._

"_I'm Fangalicious_

_(so delicious)_

_My body stay vicious_

_I be up in the gym_

_Just working on my fitness_

_He's my witness_

_I put yo girl on rock, rock_

_And she be linin down the block_

_Just to watch what I got." I then repeated the chorus, still doing suggestive dance moves._

"_Baby, baby, baby_

_If you really want me," I pointed to myself._

_Honey get some patience _

_Maybe then you'll get a taste._

_Of my tasty, tasty_

_I'll be laced with lacey_

_It's so tasty, tasty_

_It'll make you crazy_

_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty_

_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty_

_D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S_

_To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the_

_Hit it Fang!_

_All the time I turn around, chicks gather around_

_Looking at me up and down,_

_Looking at my (uh)" I then did another thrust, and then went back to swaying my hips._

"_I just wanna say it now I ain't trying to round up drama_

_Hey bro, I don't wanna steal your little mama," here, I smirked at the camera, and did a little spin._

"_And I know I'm comin off just a bit conceited _

_And I keep on repeatin how the girls wanna suck it," I almost laughed at this part, but I restrained myself._

"_But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele?Cause they say he delicious(So delicious)But I ain't promiscuousAnd if you was suspiciousAll that shit is fictitiousI blow kisses(Mwah)That puts them girls on rock, rockAnd they be linin down the blockJust to watch what I gotFour, tres, two, unoMy body stay viciousI be up in the gymJust workin on my fitnessShe's my witness(Ooh wee)I put yo' girl on rock rockAnd he be linin? down the blockJust to watch what I got(Four, tres, two, uno)So delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)So delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)So delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)I'm Fangalicious, t-t-tasty, tastySo delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)So delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)So delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)I'm Fangalicious, t-t-t(Ay, ay, ay, ay)T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele?Cause they say she delicious(So delicious)But I ain't promiscuousAnd if you was suspiciousAll that **** is fictitiousI blow kisses(Mwah)That puts them boys on rock, rockAnd they be linin? down the blockJust to watch what I gotFour, tres, two, unoMy body stay viciousI be up in the gymJust workin? On my fitnessHe's my witness(Ooh wee)I put yo' boy on rock rockand he be linin? down the blockJust to watch what I got(Four, tres, two, uno)So delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)So delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)So delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)I'm Fergilicious, t-t-tasty, tastySo delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)So delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)So delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)I'm Fergilicious, t-t-t(Ay, ay, ay, ay)T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tastyT, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tastyT, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tastyT, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the(Four, tres, two, uno)To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the(Four, tres, two, uno)T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tastyT, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tastyT, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tastyT, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the(Four, tres, two, uno)To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the_

_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tastyT, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tastyT, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the(Four, tres, two, uno)To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the(Four, tres, two, uno)T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tastyT, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tastyT, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tastyT, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the(Four, tres, two, uno)To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the" as I trailed off, I heard my friends laughing like crazy. Then, as the grand finale, I took of my bra (Wow. Never thought Id say THAT…) and flung it up in the air, then took a bow. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Yupp. THAT HAPPENED. My reputation is ruined.. Damn you truth or dare..

"Yo, Fang," Iggy said, and I looked at him, "you got so into this video.. I won't put it on Youtube. But we will be keeping it as blackmail," Iggy said, grinning a bit evilly. I sighed in relief, pulling at the bra that Nudge had told me to put back on. Max was still laughing, and Nudge was looking at me like "THAT THING'S MY BROTHER?". Iggy was just highly amused, and Gazzy and Angel just seemed to be scarred for life. Oh well. Max finally stopped laughing, and she had a really bad case of the hiccups.

"Here, Ill go get you a glass of water," I said to Max. She sent a grateful smile my way, and I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I then got a glass and filled it with water. I was just about to leave the kitchen when my dad walked in,

"Hey son! I had a long day of work! We-" he then was cut off when he looked at what I was wearing, his eyes as wide as golf balls.

"Fang.." he started, "Do we have to have a 'gender' talk?" he asked seriously.

Oh shit. Now my dad thinks I like wearing women's clothing. How can this day get ANY BETTER?

_Hehe Hehe I had fun writing this chapter! I DON'T OWN FERGILICIOUS either.. And Ahahaha I hope you liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and also, I apologize if I got any lyrics wrong or if I'm a fail of an author.._

_Iggy: What she means to say is: PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Me: Yeah, that too! :D_

_Review PLEASE! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Ahahaha I'm glad that most of you guys enjoyed Fang's torture in the last chapter! :D_

_Iggy: I KNOW I DID!_

_Fang: Sick, heartless bastards…_

_Yara: ILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YA FANG! :D_

_Fang:… ANYONE ELSE? _

_Lissa: ME!_

_Brigid: ME! _

_*Lissa and Brigid look at each other, and then start to cat fight*_

_Me: THIS IS BETTER THAN FREAKING CABLE! TWO RED-HEADED WHORES FIGHTING! KILL EACH OTHER, BITCHES!_

_Hehe… Sorry, I had a bad day today. I'm really depressed and upset right now. But, whatever. I highly doubt you want to hear all about my messed up life. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! :D_

Max POV

I wonder what's taking Fang so long… I still had the hiccups, and he was lollygagging! (I fucking LOVE that word…) I sighed, and walked downstairs, into the kitchen. What I saw shocked me… Fang and his dad were sitting at the kitchen table, Fang's father looking pained and flustered, Fang looking even more pained and.. He was still in the bra and skirt. I smirked, and then started listening to their conversation.

"_Fang… You can't dress like a woman! It's not what guys d-"_

"_But, dad, I-"_

"_No, son. I get it. You were probably experimenting or something, but I think you look much better in men's clothes…" _

I chuckled, and then used all my strength to keep a straight face, and I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Fang," I started, "as great as you look in that bra, Nudge really wants it back," I said. Fang blushed, then took of the bra and threw it at me. His dad watched amusement in his eyes. Fang's father then got up, and walked out of the room, smiling to himself. I turned to Fang.

"You know, you CAN take that off, right?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. I then hurriedly added, "Or do you think that look suits you so well that you're not going to ever get out of the skirt?" I finished, gasping for dramatic emphasis.

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Maxie, I know how badly you want to see me naked, but I'm NOT going to change in front of you, dear," he replied. I flipped him off, and rolled my eyes, all while walking out of the room. Damn, I'm good…

Unfortunately, Fang had suspected this, and he had his arms around my waist, pulling me back to him. I laughed, and tried to free myself to no avail.

"FANG! You better freaking let me go, or I'll… OR I'LL EAT YOUR PILLOW!" I screamed. He immediately let me go, looking at me with a horrified expression. I rolled my eyes.

"Does Mr. Fangalicious wanna go for a walk with the Almighty Max?" I asked him, and then added, "After you get changed, of course. I will NOT be seen with you while you're dressed like that."

Fang mock glared at me, then nodded. "Ill go get changed and tell the others where we're going," he said.

"Okay, Ill wait outside," I replied. He nodded yet again, and ran upstairs. I walked outside, and leant against Fang's house's wall, letting the sun kiss my skin. I then felt someone's breathing on my face, and I opened my eyes. Sam had his arms on either side of me, trapping me, and he was grinning a tad bit evilly.

Shit is a massive understatement.

_Mwahahaha! Please review! :D _


	11. Chapter 11

_Yo! :D Thanks for reviewing, guys! :D Oh and by the way, special thanks to Yara and Dara! They are amazing friends, and they keep harassing me to update! SO… THANKS GUYS! I LOVE YA! :D_

Max POV

I sighed, and tried to put on a bored expression, even though I was scared shitless.

"Hello, Sam. Now, please, keep your arms away from me. I have a personal, Sam-free, bubble and you're in it right now. Plus, I have no idea where your arms have bee-" I was cut off by a strip of duck tape being put over my mouth. I shuddered, as it brought back the memories of my dad raping me. Sam noticed, and smirked at me.

He leant in, and soon he was inches away from my face. "If you scream or talk, not only will you die, but you will have to watch Fang die," he said in a lowered voice, his breath- which was tainted with alcohol- hit me in the face. I resisted the urge to gag, and I tried to ask him how he planned on killing Fang. Fang was the strongest person I knew.

He seemed to know what I was about to ask, because his smirk grew, and he whistled. Two burly men walked to us, coming out of their hiding spot (AKA behind a tree).

I felt tears prick my eyes, and I forced them back. I then nodded, scared more for Fang than myself. I can't let anything happen to Fang. I don't care what happens to me, but Fang will remain unharmed.

"Good," Sam said, and he ripped the piece of duck tape off my mouth. I didn't even have time to scream out in pain; because Sam's disgusting mouth was on mine in seconds. He took both of my arms into one hand, and pinned them harshly against the wall. His free hand started wandering across my body. _Shit, Fuck, EW, _were basically the words running through my mind. I wanted to scream, to have Fang save me. But I could put Fang in danger. So, I stood there, like a statue, waiting for Sam to be satisfied.

Apparently, he wasn't going to be anytime soon.

He stopped kissing me/ trying to force his tongue down my throat, and slapped me. I felt hot tears spring to my eyes, but I made sure they didn't fall.

"You little slut! You had better do whatever I say or-" he never got to finish his sentence. A very threatening figure crashed into him, forcing him away from me, unto the ground, where he was being hit repeatedly by said figure.

I rubbed my wrists, and wiped my eyes, and finally focused them on my savior.

It was Fang. Of course.

Fang POV

I smirked as Max walked out the door, and ran upstairs to get changed. I threw open my door, and rummaged through my drawers for something presentable. I decided on a plain black tee shirt, and very dark blue jeans. I then slipped on a pair of black sneakers, and ran a comb through my hair.

I smiled at the thought of just hanging out with Max. I loved just being with her. I loved HER. I just wasn't sure if I loved her as a sister or… Something more.

I'm guessing something more by the way my heart fluttered when she smiled at me.

I hope that won't be a problem…

Anyway, I raced back downstairs, and I opened the front door. I looked around, wondering where Max was. I smirked. Max is sometimes really unpredictable. I looked around again, and this time I heard the sound of duck tape being ripped off of something. (I have fantastic hearing, okay?)

I walked to where I had heard the sound, and I blinked at the sight before me.

Sam and Max… making out? I shook my head. No way. I took a closer look, and saw Max's hands pinned to the wall she was leaning against, and Sam's free hand was roaming up and down her body. Max was standing there, unresponsive. That made me feel a lot better. Then, I looked behind Sam and saw 2 of his goons. They were all for show; I had beat them up before when they were messing with Nudge. 

I was about to run up there and pull Sam off of Max when Sam suddenly stopped kissing her. But then… He took his free hand and SLAPPED HER. My blood began to boil as he screamed at her, "You little slut! You had better do whatever I say or-" That's it. I crashed into the bastard, knocking him to the ground. I then began punching him repeatedly.

"You-Had-Better-Not-Ever-Touch-Her- AGAIN!" I screamed at him, punching him with every word. I felt someone familiar prying me off Sam. Max. Of course.

"Fang," Max said gently, "that bastard isn't worth it."

I nodded, and got off Sam, kicking him once more for good measure. I then turned to Max, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you okay?" I asked; worry destroying my usual calm facade. 

She nodded mutely, probably not trusting her voice. I didn't blame her. How much did this amazing girl have to go through before the universe decided she'd had enough?


	12. Chapter 12

_Im sorry this took so long! IM SO SORRY! Oh, and this is the LAST CHAPTER! Unless you guys review that you want an epilogue! So… enjoy!_

Max POV

Ita been about 3 months since the whole 'Sam" incident occurred. Iggy and Nudge were still dating aAngnd it didn't seem like anything could tear them apart. Fang and I.. well, we kept growing closer and closer. Nudge, Ella, and Angel thought we'd be (and I quote) "THE CUTEST COUPLY COUPLE FLIIPPIN _EVER_!" Ugh.

Though, Im not denying it.. I definitely have feelings for Fang. Though, I doubt he'd ever share those same feelings..

That brings me to my current situation. I found a note from Fang stuck to my locker, and it said:

_Maxie Dearest,_

_Meet me at the park at 7. Its very important!_

_Love and Bacon,_

_Fang. _

I'm dressed in a tee shirt that says "SMILE: IT SCARES PEOPLE!" and I have a pair of skinny jeans and converse on. Pretty dang casual, right? I hope Fang likes it- I mean, UH.. NO WAY! That's not at all what I meant! Hehehehe..

I walked to the park, taking in the scenery. It really did look nice this time of year. The flowers were blooming, and everything was beautiful. Well, except the litter that morons throw in the park. _Littering Bastards… _

I was to engrossed in the panorama in front of me that I was shocked to feel hot breath on my neck. I stiffened immediately, but I heard a deep, sexy chuckle behind me.

_Fang._

I almost let out a sigh of relief. Thank god it was him. I turned around

"Stop that!" I scolded him, my eyes narrowed. He smirked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop what? Breathing?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes, then smiled at him.

"Yes, please do stop breathing. Youre infecting my air," I said, trying to turn around again, but he grabbed me by waist and spun me around to face him. My lips were inches from his, and my heart was pounding in my chest.

I raised an eyebrow at him in question, and he just looked at me intensely.

"Max," he started, all joking aside, "how would you react if I kissed you?"

I could tell he was being serious, so I decided to answer him as honestly as possible.

"Id kiss you back," I replied, "and Id love every second of it."

That was apparently all he needed, and he pressed his lips to mine. I felt sparks everywhere we were touching, and he still hadn't released his death-grip on my waist. I honestly didn't mind that much, though..

After, what? Seconds, minutes, months, years? Eh, I don't give a shit. We eventually pulled away, breathing heavily. Fang smiled at me- not a half smile, not a smirk. A full FANG SMILE. I smiled back immediately, and he kissed my cheek.

"So.. We're together?" he asked. I smiled again, and nodded. Then I had a thought, and mentally face palmed, but outwardly groaned.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked.

I scowled and shook my head, already dreading going home.

"I'm going to have to listen to Ella, Angel, and Nudge say 'I told you so!'" I said. He smirked, rolling his eyes at me.

See how quickly we go from a full out make out session to me whining?

-**TIME SKIP**-

I took one look at Fang and mine's entwined hands, and then at Fang himself. He saw that I was a bit nervous and squeezed my hand reassuringly before opening the door to his house. When we walked in, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Ella (who were all over Fang's house) looked over at us. They took in our entwined hands, and put 2 and 2 together. Soon, Nudge, Ella, and Angel were squealing and jumping up and down. Gazzy groaned and handed Iggy 5 dollars, which Iggy happily pocketed. I raised an eyebrow at them, and Iggy smiled at me.

"We had a bet! I knew Fang would ask you out before school ended, but Gazzy thought he'd wait till summer," Iggy explained, and then he grinned a bit mischievously, "we also have a bet on when you guys will make Fang JR.."

My facial expression (one filled with amusement, terror, and shock) must've been pretty funny because everyone was cracking up; Hell, even FANG was laughing. I rolled my eyes at them, and Iggy sobered up, walked up to me, and put an arm around my shoulders. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he ignored me and turned to Fang.

"Look, Maxie-Poo is like my little sis. So, If you hurt her, you get a pogo stick shoved up your ass," he said seriously. I smiled at Iggy, and kissed his cheek. He was like the big brother Id always hoped for.

Fang looked horrified, knowing that Iggy WOULD shove a pogo stick up his ass. His facial expression was pretty damn funny, so I started laughing REALLY hard. Fang gave me a hard look, but a smirk was playing on his lips. I bit back my laughter, and went up to him for a sweet, short, chaste kiss. But, nope. The hot emo wasnt having _that._

He pressed one hand to the small of my back, and one behind my neck, pulling me closer to him, and deepening the kiss. I smirked against his lips, and kissed back. I could hear a couple of the comments around me as Fang and I made out..

"_MY NOT-SO-INNOCENT EYES!" _Iggy.

"_EEWW! MY BIG SIS IS SUCKING FACE WITH THE HOT EMO NEXT DOOR!" _Ella.

"_HOLY SHIT! I DIDN'T KNOW FACES COULD DO _THAT!_" _Gazzy.

"_AWWW!" _Angel.

And..

"_THEYRE GONNA BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" _Nudge.

I sure hope so, talkative girl. I sure hope so.

_THE END! THIS STORY IS FINISHED, UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT ME TO PUT AN EPILOGUE! TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! OH, AND PLEASE REVIEW! ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!_

_Iggy: I WILL TOO!_

_Me: IGGY, NO ONE WANTS YOUR LOVE! _

_Iggy: DAYUM GIRL! YOU FIESTY!_

_Me: -_-_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

_THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER/EPILOGUE OF THIS STORY! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! THIS IS THE END OF MY FIRST FREAKING STORY! :O_

Fang POV

I smiled at my beautiful wife and daughter. My little baby, Melody, was laughing at something Max- my WIFE- had said. Melody is 7 years old, and as innocent as can be. The exact opposite of her uncle Iggy, who happens to be walking through the door right now, with his wife- my sister- Nudge.

"AUNT NUDGEY! UNCLE IGGY!" Melody cried, and the hugged my sister and brother in law tightly.

"Hey, Mel!" Iggy said, "we missed you!"

"Oh my gosh! Look how much you've grown! I bet youre gonna be quite the looker, just like your mommy! Hopefully your as strong as her too! OMG you and I should go shopping some time! I could buy you a whole new wardrobe! Every girl in your class would be jealou-" Iggy put his hand over Nudge's mouth, and Nudge blushed.

"Some people never change," Max muttered. I chuckled, and wrapped my arm around Max's shoulders, bringing her closer to me. She laid her head on my shoulder, almost as a reflex. I smiled to myself, thinking about how much I loved her.

I would honestly do anything for this girl. And my daughter. They are my world, my rock. They hold me to the world, yet let me rise to my full potential. They are amazing, and _mine. _

Iggy smirked at Nudge, took his hand off her mouth, and pecked her lips, wrapping his arms around her and she returned the favor.

Just when everything seemed all fluffy and perfect, Melody asked, "Whats sex? I heard people talking about it at school!"

We all stared at her, astounded. WTF? Max and I shared a glance, and Max sat up, leaving my embrace. She then said, "Its when people make babies. Ill tell you more when youre older," she concluded. She then took a sip of water, just as Melody asked her next question.

"Do you and daddy have sex?"

Max choked on her water, Nudge started giggling, and Iggy was laughing so hard that tears fell from his eyes.

Max and I looked into each others eyes for a second, and said simultaneously," Um..?"

I love my baby, but if she keeps up this kind of talk so early in life, Im going to go insane.

Okay. Insane_-er._

_I didn't really like the ending haha.. But I hope you did! Please review! PLEEEASEEE! _

_Love you guys! Thanks so much for everything! :D_


End file.
